


Batman Vs The Robot Flea And The Ninja Hedgehog

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells prompts [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: For the prompt from DancesWithSeatbelts/Nalufever:Harry x Caitlin: a fluff fest fic, arguing over what to watch on TV on a rare night off from fighting crime
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Snowells prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704868
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Batman Vs The Robot Flea And The Ninja Hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancesWithSeatbelts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/gifts).



> I think I veered more into crack than fluff but... Sometimes my muse just needs to go there, lol! ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥♥♥

"Look," Harry said, about to offer what he was confident was an impeccably logical argument, "I'm just saying that, since we so rarely get a night off, we shouldn't waste it watching a robot flea and a ninja hedgehog in a singing contest."

The expression Caitlin gave him made it clear his logic was flawed. "It just goes to prove you've already been watching if you know that the robot flea and the ninja hedgehog are two of the best contestants."

"Ramon must've told me," he said dismissively.

"Sure," she said, arching a brow. "I doubt you have a craving to watch _Sur--_ "

"'People Who Have No Idea How Difficult It Is To Really Be Stranded On An Island'? No, thanks. I'd rather watch that ridiculous Oliver Queen docudrama with all of that fictionalized nonsense. He did _not_ train with Batman while he was on Lian Yu. Everybody knows that."

"Well, I'm sure Oliver would be glad to know you watched his documentary, at least," she said.

"I didn't. Allen must've been talking about it the other day."

"Yeah, weird, because Barry told _me_ he hadn't seen it yet."

He sat on the couch, draping his arms along the back. "Well, he shouldn't bother because that whole part about him making bombs out of gum wrappers and coconuts was utterly ridiculous and scientifically impossible!"

The corner of her mouth twitched but she fought to keep her expression neutral. "You have a lot of opinions about something you haven't seen."

"And I'm never watching it. Ever."

She tilted her head, studying him. "You own it, don't you?"

"Jesse thought I should try to catch up on current entertainment on this Earth. But it was a pack of lies. Don't call it a documentary if it's going to have Batman in it where he doesn't belong. Batman doesn't have to be in _everything_ , you know."

She was losing the battle with keeping her amusement hidden. His indignation was… adorable.

"Well, what do _you_ want to watch?" she asked.

"There's a fascinating show about the life-cycle of the amoeba on tonight. You like amoebas, don't you?"

"Now, who doesn't?" she said and sauntered over to join him on the couch. "What do you say that we see if the flea or the hedgehog wins, then we watch the amoebas?"

He peered at her over his glasses with what was meant to be a withering look. She wasn't sure if he realized exactly how _hot professor_ that was.

She walked her fingers up his chest to hook them in the v-neck of his black sweater.

"I cannot be bought, Dr. Snow," he said imperiously but she was close enough to see his eyes dilate.

"Oh, if that's the case, then…" She took her hand away.

"I, um, didn't mean you should stop trying." He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. There was a person wearing a table around their waist with a working lamp on it who was singing an impassioned version of "I Can't Make You Love Me."

Harry groaned. "Oh, come on. They're a One Night Stand."

This required a distraction. "How about you check to make sure that I'm not wearing Batman underwear?"

He brightened, then concern darkened his face. "You wouldn't do that to me, right?"

"Only one way to find out," she purred and put her hand on his knee.

***

They missed the entire rest of the program and most of the amoeba documentary. Later, Caitlin mused it was probably for the best. She'd heard that the robot flea and the ninja hedgehog had both lost to the vacuum cleaner who was dressed like Batman.

**Author's Note:**

> If the next season of _The Masked Singer_ includes a robot flea, a ninja hedgehog and/or the amazing BatVac, then I'm going to know **somebody** out there reads Snowells fanfic, lol! ;)


End file.
